Fears turn into Tears
by Black Thoroughbred Filly
Summary: Ok so its a story about when the team's worst nightmare Gus comes back, takes down one of their team members, and soon the team finds themselves lost, in the woods. Sorry not good at writing summaries and titles, rated T just to be safe
1. 1 Seeing a fear and a tear

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the troop or anything like that

It was early summer; the team had the whole school to themselves. Today was just a relaxation day, since there were no monster sightings. Monster Con level is at 5. Everything was running smoothly. Today was going to be a great day, or so they thought.

In HQ at 10:00am

Jake and Felix were already at HQ, Stockley would be arriving around noon. Hayley was on her way to the school. Meanwhile something was stalking her, unaware she continued walking. Jake and Felix were playing a video game Felix brought from his house. Stockley was still sleeping at his house since he was up last night watching cartoons. "Hey Felix, where did you get this game?" Jake asked, eager to know so he could go buy it. "Uhh…I can't really recall the place, but I think they sell this game at the pawn shop" Felix answered is a friendly voice. "Sweet, I got to go see if they have it after we're done here for the day" Jake said in a excited voice

Jake and Felix continued to play the game, at the end of the game, Felix congratulated himself on winning the game. Seconds after that Jake and Felix's watch com went off, it was from Hayley, but nothing was heard only the beeping of the watch witch meant she was in trouble

Jake and Felix quickly exchanged worried glances. They soon rushed over to the weapon room. Jake grabbed his blaster and a circutron. Felix grabbed his blaster and a freeze ray. Soon they got onto their battle cruisers and headed out, they took the back trails following the arrow on their GPS installed into their battle cruisers. They then heard a loud high pitched scream, it sounded like Hayley. Jake and Felix quickly got off their battle cruisers and grabbed the weapons.

They quickly ran up a large hill and there, rate in front of them was Hayley, on the ground.

Please tell me if I should continue adding the next chapters

thanks

-BTF


	2. 2 Worry and Fear

Jake and Felix stopped in their tracks since they were shocked by the image they saw. "Oh no" Jake said shocked the image that lied in front of them. They ran towards her, Jake quickly knelt next to her; he put his ear up against her abdomen seeing if he could hear anything. He heard a faint breath every few second, he quickly grabbed Hayley's hand that was on the ground and quickly took her pulse. Felix kept a lookout to make sure no one gets near her.

"We gotta get her out of here, now!" Jake yelled at Felix, he said as he finished taking her pulse.

"Ok, you pick her up and rush her to where we parked the battle cruisers" Felix quickly replied knowing that they could be in danger of the same thing that took down Hayley, to take themselves down as well.

"On it" Jake said as he was already getting down on his knees getting ready to rush Hayley back to the battle cruisers. Jake quickly lifted her up with a hand on her back and one on her legs they quickly ran towards where they kept the battle cruisers. They reached to where they parked the blue and purple battle cruisers but something was different the battle cruisers were gone.

"This can't be happening!" Jake said almost losing it.

"It's happening Jake, What are we going to do?" Felix said in an evenly worried voice.

"I don't know! We just have to get out of here, NOW!" Jake yelled worried, knowing this wasn't a dream but a realistic nightmare.

"I don't know what we are going to do" Felix said as he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Hey can you reach Stockley on your watch com?" Jake asked hoping that they could reach Mr. Stockley

"I'll try" Felix said as he wiped out his watch com

Felix tried to get a hold of Stockley, but no use, they said unable to reach

"No use" Felix said as his head fell and his hands on the sides of his face to try and make himself calm down.

Please review and RR

Thanks, next chapter will be once I get at least 1 review on this chapter

-BTF


	3. 3 Lost and Worried

Chapter 3, thanks for all reviews, i will be posting maybe 2 to 3 more chapters tonight, if i get a good amount of reviews. The story will be get more not tragic, but something might happen, sometime in the story

"This cannot be happening" Jake said as he shook his head in disbelief that this was actually a real situation.

"I know, well I brought a couple emergency bags with me, lets just stay here for the night, no use walking" Felix said as he looked at the dark sky, looking up it was getting dark, clouds were moving in and it started to rain. Jake still had Hayley in his arms, He quickly ran to a spot under a few trees it was much dryer. He set her down against the tree, Felix handed him an emergency bag. Felix walked over to some dead trees and grabbed old logs and branches, He placed the larger pieces as posts, He pounded it into the ground and did the same with 1 more branch. He quickly grabbed a large rope that was in an emergency bag and cut the rope and made a nice shelter. He learned all this when he went to this survival camp. While he was doing that Jake was examining Hayley. Jake checked her pulse, breathing, ext… Once done he wrapped a square piece of gauze on a wound that was on her right leg. Jake then found a blanket in the bag and placed it over Hayley. He sat next to her and watched her while Felix finished the shelter.

About an hour later

The shelter was finished Jake moved Hayley into the Shelter and he stayed by her side, just to see if she was alright when she wakes. The shelter was a large tree that has fallen down but all the branches and leaves were off. Felix had laid large sticks on top and covered them with leaves, grass, brush, anything he could find, it was actually pretty big, it had enough room for each of them to lye down and stand up, it had branches and leaves for sides; it looked like a branch web because it looked like it was all webbed together. For a roof it had a thick layer of leaves and branches. The floor of the shelter was all thick grass and leaves. Felix was resting on one side of the shelter, while Jake couldn't calm down he watched Hayley every second.

It was getting late, he laid Hayley on the ground of the shelter and he lay next to her. He covered her with a blanket and found another in another emergency bag. He closed his eyes but every few seconds opened his eyes to see Hayley.

Please review, thanks for all the previous reviews, this story is going to be pretty long, I will be updating hopefully everyday if not everyother day

thanks

-BTF


	4. 4 Scared Stiff

A few hours later

Hayley started to stir in her sleep. Jake and Felix were both asleep. Jake had her hand in his. Soon a loud crack of thunder sounded, Hayley shot up and looked at her surroundings. She saw she was in a shelter and Jake was next to her and Felix not that far away from them. She then remembered something stalked her from afar. She started to shake, the thunder kept pounding, the roof was holding up pretty good against the rain. Every now and then there was a loud crack of thunder. Hayley was getting scared, she never enjoyed being outside with lightning surrounding her and her teammates. Hayley tried to stand, but instantly fell back down. She looked at her legs and saw a large wound on the right. It was all bruised up. She decided not to walk; she just sat there looking at the walls of the shelter, seeing the rain fall to the ground. Hayley soon was lost looking at the rain; she was trying to remember what just happened. Seconds later a large flash of lightning coated the area they were in. Following the bright light that made her eyes hurt, a loud bang roared through the woods. Hayley collapsed next to Jake, trying to get as close as she could because the lightning scared her, it was worse the a monster coming into her room at night, it was worse then doing a full report on five of the top wonders of the world in a night. In conclusion it was scary.

As Hayley lied next to Jake, he started to stir in his sleep; soon he opened his eyes to see Hayley cuddled up next to him, scared. He tilted his head to see Hayley's eyes wide with fear. Hayley didn't know that Jake was awake. Soon another flash of lightning and a loud bang covered the area. Hayley was shaking, Jake knew that he should comfort her, she looked like she just seen a ghost. "Hayley, are you alright?" Jake asked in a worried tone. Hayley jumped at the sound of Jake. "I'm fine" Hayley said in a scared voice, Jake knew that she isn't fine. Hayley started to shake because of the worry that filled her with fright. Jake put his arm around her, in effort to calm her. "Tell me what's wrong?" Jake asked in a worried tone. Hayley looked at Jake; all you could see in her hazel eyes was fear. "I'm scared" Hayley said in defeat because she could no longer hold back her fears. "What are you scared of?" Jake asked. Hayley looked down and back up to Jake. "I'm scared of a bunch of things, the lightning and thunder, the thing that stalked me before I blacked out, I don't know Jake, honestly I don't know what I'm scared of" Hayley said in a calm, scared voice.


	5. 5 Safe in his Arms

Here is the next chapter; I hope everyone is enjoying this story.

Jake wrapped his arms around her and gave her a nice hug. "What do you remember of the thing that was stalking you?" he asked with a concerned voice. Hayley looked down and the floor of the shelter, she tried to remember what the thing was. All of a sudden a flashback came into her head. She was walking and then this guy about her age walked up to her and grabbed both of her wrists and pulled her into the woods and beat her up, she then looked at the person who was now walking away with a evil smile, Hayley was now lying on the ground looking towards the person, before she blackout she whispered the only word she could say "Gus". Hayley pushed closer into Jake's hug to feel more secure. "It was Gus" Hayley said in a fearful tone. Jake shook his head in disbelief, "Gus is back?" Jake asked looking down at Hayley wrapped in his arms. Hayley just nodded and looked up at Jake, his eyes were filled with rage, you could tell in those brown eyes, that he wasn't going to take this easily, he was going to make him pay for everything he has done to his team. Gus has hurt, threatened, and almost taken down his team with his own hands. After awhile of comforting Hayley, Jake looked at the walls of the shelter, it was done raining, and it was starting to get dark. Jake decided to wake Felix to ask him to start a fire, and since he has been sleeping for awhile he should get up. Jake asked Hayley to lye back down and take a rest. He then walked over to Felix and shook him. "What mommy?" Felix said still half asleep. "Dude its me, can you please get up and start a fire, it getting dark" Jake said in his usual voice. Felix then realized that they were still deep in the woods. "So I see Hayley is up" Felix said in his normal tone. "Yeah, just let her rest, she has had a big ordeal" Jake replied in his normal voice that sounded like he was trying to control himself from getting furious thinking of Gus. In his brown eyes you could see that anger coated his eyes, thinking of a way he could take down this undescribable enemy. Jake took in a breath of the cold, fresh, after rain smell that filled the air. He soon calmed down and followed Felix out of the shelter.

Well this is my last chapter that I am adding till tomorrow. PS There is going to be LOTS more chapters, and this is just the beginning. If you want me to add another chapter tonight, I need to know ASAP I am not going to be online in a couple hours, so if you want me to add another chapter, please say that in a review

Thanks

-BTF


	6. 6 Warmth of a Blanket

Thanks to all the wonderful reviews, you really make my day :)

After about a half hour of gathering some dried wood and finding a box of matches in the emergency pack, Felix was able to start a fire. After a few minutes of watching the wood start to burn, Jake and Felix rolled a large log on one side of the fire, after that Jake kicked some of the leaves and weeds that were crowding the fire away, so they don't have to sit on dirty leaves, underneath the leaves there was some nice little patches of grass. Felix was sitting on the log looking up the stars probably findings constellations among them, Jake decided to go get Hayley. Jake walked into the shelter to find Hayley asleep; Jake decided that she should wake up. Jake walked up to Hayley and sat down and kissed her on the cheek. Jake knew this was risky, he always wondered if Hayley liked him, but to him it seemed like the right moment. Hayley soon woke and looked at Jake, wondering if he just kissed her or that was her imagination.

"Time to get up, we started a fire" Jake said with a smile on his face. "Alright" Hayley said smiling back. Jake was starting to stand up and walk out of the shelter. Hayley tried to stand but failed and landed back down on the ground. Jake looked back at her, and saw that she was unable to stand, he walked up to her and kneeled next to her and wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up and held her bridle style. Hayley looked at Jake, impressed that he could pick her up with ease. Jake and Hayley smiled at each other, as they looked at each other's eyes. Hayley was glad it was dark in the shelter because her face felt it was pure red from blushing. Jake walked slowly out of the shelter and as soon as they got outside, Felix said in a cute little voice "Awh". Jake just smiled at Felix, and continued walking towards the fire and gently sat Hayley down on the ground next to the fire. Once done, Jake quickly ran back to the shelter and returned with a blanket. He then carefully wrapped it around Hayley. Once done Jake sat next to her, "aren't you cold?" Hayley asked with a concerned voice, "Nah, I'm fine" Jake said. Hayley thought of a way to get Jake to come next to her and have some blanket, since she didn't want him to become sick and for a few other reasons. Felix was already darting towards the shelter to grab his blanket. Hayley looked at Jake, "Well, I'm still cold, how bout you come over here and we can share the blanket's warmth" Hayley said with a normal tone. Jake knew what she was trying to get to; she wanted him next to her to feel safe, and to make sure he won't get sick. Jake slowly gave in and scooted next to her and wrapped the blanket around him and Hayley. Felix soon returned, and cuddled up in his own blanket.

Next chapter will be added in a few hours :) but once once Monday comes it might be a day before i update, but i'll try my best to update once or twice a day

Please Review

Thanks

-BTF


	7. 7 Gaze Beyond The Stars

Ok so this is the 7th chapter, and just to make things clear, reason why there are 2 blankets, is because Jake and Felix both brought an emergancy blanket, Hayley wasn't at HQ, so Jake and Felix both had one when they were on the battle cruisers, they took them with, when they heard Hayley's scream, so thats the reason why there are only 2, just letting everyone now

An hour passes like a page in a book. Felix fell asleep about 10ft from the fire. Jake and Hayley were the only ones still awake; they were on their backs looking up at the ocean of stars above them. The time was 11pm; the stars and the moon were the only light that filled the sky. Hayley and Jake just listened to the sound of the fire as it crackled, a band of crickets chirping in the distance. It was so relaxing, so peaceful, and so nice. "Think we should wake Felix?" Jake asked looking at Hayley still looking up at the night sky. Hayley then looked at Felix who was still sleeping and had his thumb in his mouth. Hayley just smiled and looked at Jake, "Nah, I think we should let him sleep" Hayley replied to his question. Jake and Hayley both looked back up at the stars. "You think we will ever get out of this?" Hayley asked Jake without looking at Jake. "I'm sure we will" Jake said still staring at the sky. "But how are you so sure, I mean what if…Gus comes back" Hayley said still looking at the ocean of twinkling objects above them. Jake looked to his side and found Hayley's hand and held it he then sat up and Hayley did also. "I'm not sure what's going to happen, but we can't control what happens, all we can do is wait" Jake said still holding her hand and made eye contact with her hazel eyes. Hayley got lost in his brown eyes, listening to every single word he said. Hayley then looked down at their hands wrapped around one another's. "As long as we are together, we will always find a way to make it through every situation" Jake said as Hayley returned her eyes to meet his.

Suddenly a beautiful shooting star flew over them. Jake and Hayley watched in awe. Still holding hands Jake looks Hayley strait in the eyes. Hayley got lost in Jake's eyes yet again, it seemed like a dream to both of them, but it wasn't. Slowly they were getting closer to each other. Their lips centimeters apart, they looked at each other's eyes. "Together Forever?" Hayley asked in a small voice so only Jake could hear. "Forever and Always" Jake replied, and with that their lips met. The two enjoyed a romantic, passionate kiss. With the stars looking like glitter in the sky, it was perfect. The fire crackled as it burns the old leaves and wood. The kiss was indescribable, it was amazing, it was unimaginable, it was unbelievable. It was like a page in romance novel, it was like a lyric from a song, it was like a dream.

Thanks for the great reviews

thanks a ton!

-BTF


	8. 8 Hearing Those Words

The two of them slowly pulled away from one another's lips. Speechless, they just looked at each other, wondering if this was a dream. They just placed a smile on one another's face. They slowly leaned in for another kiss. After another indescribable kiss, Jake and Hayley slowly pulled away from one another after they were out of breath. The two of them look at Felix, who was still asleep. "You think we should get some sleep?" Jake asked, "Yeah, it's getting late". Jake walked over to Felix to get him up. Once Felix was up, Jake cradled Hayley in his arms and lifted her ever so gentle off the ground. Felix was still half asleep as he walked into the shelter and lied down in the corner and covered himself with his blanket. Jake then lied Hayley down on the other side of the shelter farthest from the entrance. Jake then walked out of the shelter and grabbed the blanket. Hayley just lied there looking up at Jake as he covered her with the blanket. Jake then lied down next to her; Hayley looked at Jake's brown eyes as he looked at Hayley's hazel eyes. Hayley then carefully placed her lips onto Jake's, a few moments pass as they share the loving kiss. As they pulled away from one another, a flash of lightning covered the forest with the bright light that blinded their eyes. Hayley scooted closer to Jake to feel more secure. Jake wrapped his arms around Hayley. As the sound of a great crackle of thunder pounded the calm forest, with its loud bang, the ground shook at it. It was very loud, Hayley was still very scared. Hayley tried to get closer to him, Jake just smiled at this, glad to hold the girl of his dreams during a storm, and he never pictured a better way to be by someone he truly loved. Jake placed a kiss on Hayley's forehead, as it started to rain. Hayley still curled up next to him smiled and looked up at Jake. "I will always be there for you, Hayley" Jake said in a calm voice looking down at Hayley. "Thank you" Hayley responded and quickly placed a peck on his cheek. They lied there next to each other; Jake still had his arms around her. Hayley had just fallen asleep; Jake almost asleep looked at Hayley curled up next to him. "I Love You Hayley" Jake said in a whisper hoping she could hear that. Hayley just smiled in her sleep like she did hear it. They slept in the same exact place, not moving a bit, staying as close to each other as they could. Soon the storm passed, and the bright moon showed it's self once again. Glowing in the night sky, like a diamond shinning like it was meant to be. Through the cracks of the shelter the moon's light shinned upon Hayley and Jake as of like a signal to say that they were meant to be, together forever.

ok so here is chapter 2. And for some people wondering why dont they just call on their cell phones, its because I say that that Jake and Felix both forgot their cells at HQ (you know when people worry they forget stuff) anyways and Hayley's cell is broken because Gus punch kicked the pocket that it was in, and it broke. So yeah

I hope you love chapter 8

-thanks for all the reviews

-BTF


	9. 9 Morning Dew

It was around 4:00 in the morning, the sun would be rising in about an hour's time. The team was still in their shelter, surrounded by a think forest, unknown witch direction they would go, they didn't know how to get out of this nightmare, but they were together and that's what mattered the most.

Soon Hayley awoke to find Jake's arms still wrapped around her. She looked towards the entrance to the shelter, it was still dark out, but soon it will be light out. Hayley decided it would be a great time to just relax, since she has been through so much recently with Gus attacking her, getting lost in the woods, and kissing a guy of her dreams. Hayley moved her arm so that her head rested on it. What Hayley didn't know was that Jake was awake just enjoying listening to her breath. Soon Hayley's arm was falling asleep, she decided to lye down again and rest. As soon as she lied down again Jake's arms that were around her waist wrapped around her in a tighter hold. Hayley opened her eyes in surprise; she looked at Jake who was starring at her. With his brown eyes looking deep into hers that were almost black in the darkness that surrounds them. Jake then placed his hands on Hayley's back and started to pull her closer to him. Hayley was a few mere inches from his face, Jake then came closer till his lips kissed hers. Moments pass as Jake continued to kiss Hayley; Hayley was now resting on top Jake's right arm and her head resting on his shoulder. Hayley looked up at Jake as he gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Hayley took the chance to seek out his lips for another kiss. Once Hayley found his lips, Jake wrapped his arms around Hayley's waist, after a few moments of kissing, they were out of breath. "Want to go watch the sunrise?" Hayley asked once she caught her breath. "Sure" Jake replied, how could he not say yes to Hayley Steele. Hayley's leg has heeled over night, but still needed help from Jake, witch he didn't mind, he loved carrying her. From Hayley's experience of camping with her family last year, Hayley figured to let Felix know where they were going by writing on a rock. Jake walked outside and found a good sized rock, they placed it rate next to the entrance of the shelter, Hayley grabbed another rock but much smaller and wrote on it "Gone on a walk with Jake be back soon-Hayley" Once done they made sure that Felix could read it then they set out. They walked for a few minutes till Hayley needed to be carried, Jake wrapped his arms around her again, and carried her bridle style, The two of them kept venturing into the woods for about 10 minutes till they found a nice grassy hill at the edge of the woods. They looked around on top of the hill and only saw more woods and grass land. Jake looked at the sun's direction it would be rising any minute. Jake kindly put Hayley down on she lied on her back, Jake did the same as they watched the sunrise, well not really they were more entwined with each other's eyes. Jake wrapped his arm around Hayley's shoulder. She scooted closer to him. The two of them just relaxed in the morning fog. The sun was almost up, Hayley and Jake were centimeters from each other's face, till Hayley moved closer to him and their lips danced with each other. They soon pulled away from one another and lied down on the dew covered grass. Soon the morning mist faded and the sun's light lit up the area. They could hear birds sing their songs in distance. It was like a fairytale.


	10. 10 Arms around You

Hey everyone, the next chapters will be added probably tomorrow and the next day, then during the weekend im not sure if I can update, because i'll be gone at ALOT of parties and such...you know Halloween :D

The two of them just lied there watched the early morning fog fade, and listen to the music that came from the forest. It has been almost a hour since they left the shelter and Felix. "Think we should head back?" Jake asked, "Yeah, I want to catch a few more Zs till we have to start searching for a way out of here" Hayley responded tiredly. Jake stood up and grasped Hayley's hand, he slowly helped her up. They slowly walked towards the shelter. Jake still had his arm wrapped around Hayley to give her support. They continued to walk the direction they came from.

In about 10 minutes they reached the shelter. Felix was wandering around picking up some more wood and setting it on the fire. "Morning Felix" Hayley said for once in a happy/cheery voice. Felix turned around the two, "Hey, how was the sunrise?" he asked curious to hear what they did. "it was great" Hayley said as Jake slowly helped her closer to the shelter. "How long have you been up?" Jake asked. "About ten minutes ago" Felix said stretching his arms. "Well are you okay if me and Hayley go back to bed for a little while, I promise I will be up soon to help, but Hayley needs her rest" Jake said in a calm voice, wondering if Felix wouldn't mind if he went back to sleep. "Of coarse Jake, I know your really tired, you've stayed up all yesterday making sure Hayley was alright, I'm perfectly fine with you taking a rest" Felix said to his buddy. Jake smile, very happy with what Felix said "Thanks dude" Jake said as he slowly crept into the shelter, where Hayley was already lying down in her same place. Hayley turned her head to see Jake walking in. Jake lied down next to Hayley, she then turn herself to face him, they stayed silent. Their eyes watch one another's as they slowly disappear under the thin skin that covered their eyes as they slept, but even though their eyes were covered, they still saw each other, together in their dreams. Jake wrapped his arms around Hayley to make her feel safer; Hayley had both of her hands on the ground, underneath her head to give it a comfortable position. The two of them fell asleep, thinking of one another, but still worry coated their minds.

Thanks for all the amazing reviews, they truely make my day special

thanks

-BTF (WARNING:next chapter if you get very sad easily please have a tissue by you) (just wanting to say that because of previous sad moments my friends cried their eyes out)


	11. 11 Awoke into a Nightmare

Jake and Hayley both just slept in that shelter, next together, but something was disturbing their dreams. Hayley slowly opened her eyes; she looked behind her to see Jake still sleeping, Hayley smiled at this. Suddenly a yell rang out throughout the area "Get Back" the yell said. Hayley was suddenly scared, fear could be seen in those hazel eyes, and it wasn't only fear but worry. She then thought "Felix" she said under her breath. Knowing that her own teammate maybe in danger, she slowly got up, and crawled over to the entrance of shelter, and peered into the woods. There by the fire, stood Felix, glaring at their worst enemy, Gus. Hayley's mouth dropped, she almost felt like she was in a nightmare, Gus was standing mere feet from where Felix was standing, his hands tight in fists, his eyes bled with fury and anger. Hayley scared to death, quickly crawled quickly back to Jake. "Jake, Jake, wake up" Hayley said as quickly as she could while trying to stay calm, but it was failing. "Jake!" Hayley said in a loud whisper. "Huh, what Hayley?" Jake said as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Jake, Gus is back, outside, Felix is out there, and I'm scared" Hayley said just breaking the calmness in her voice, now it was sounding as if she was panicking. "What?" Jake said as shot up from the shelter's floor. "Gus is here" Hayley said as she almost broke down crying with fear. "Oh my god, how the heck did he get here?" Jake said as he cradled Hayley watching the entrance to the shelter. "No time, we need to help Felix" Hayley said seriously. Jake nodded in agreement, they only had the two blasters, but those were outside, past the area Gus and Felix were, so it is literally impossible to reach them without being noticed. Jake slowly crept towards the entrance, and saw Felix backing away from Gus, as he approached him, with those deadly eyes. Hayley was right by Jake, watching them. Gus had Felix cornered against a large pile of brush. Gus was talking to Felix, Jake and Hayley could only hear a small amount because Gus was talking in the direction away from them. "So, do you know where Hayley or Jake is?" Gus asked in his evil voice, and he just watched Felix, looking for a sign he was lying. "No, I don't" Felix said trying to stay calm. "Oh you don't, that's too bad, I wanted them to see them, so I can give them a present, oh well, I guess I can give it to you" Gus said, he crept closer to Felix. He grabbed both of his wrists, and shoved him onto the ground, Gus was over him, and he raised his fist in the air, and came back down towards Felix. "Stop" Jake said as he couldn't take it anymore


	12. 12 Out of Sight

Ok chapter 12. Thanks for reviews, please keep on reviewing. I will add the next chapter if I get 2 or more reviews

Jake was already standing up, at the entrance of the shelter, trying to hide the entrance so he wouldn't go after Hayley. "Ah, welcome Jake, just in time to save your little buddy, how sweet, you must be some great friend." Gus said as he got off of Felix and slowly walked over to Jake. "What do you want with us?" Jake asked. "Nothing much, just wanted to say hello to your team, but it seems we are missing someone" Gus said as he had an evil smile planted on his face. "What do you want with her" Jake asked trying not to punch him. "Well I don't want to spoil my surprise, I want you all here" Gus said. "Well will you guys help me look for Hayley, or do I have to do this the hard way?" Gus asked Felix and Jake. "We aren't telling you where she is" Jake said trying to control in anger. "Alright then, so you guys won't help me, well then, I think Hayley wont mind if I give you guys both a gift, I got for both of you right now. Just then Gus pulled out a net gun, but instead of a net it had a large rope. Gus blasted the first rope at Felix; the rope quickly tied him to a large tree that he was next to. He was unable to move. His arms pinned against the rope and the tree, it was tough to even move his chest to fit a deep breath in. Gus loaded another rope into the gun and fired, and it hit Jake and he was tied to another tree, near Felix. "We'll how do you guys like your presents?" Gus asked with his evil smile still on his face. "We don't" Jake said, getting more ticked by the second. "Well now I have to go find Hayley and give her a gift" Gus said as he started looking around the area. "Oh Hayley, where are you?" Gus said as he searched behind brush and large trees, but nothing.

Inside the shelter Hayley is curled up in the blanket, scared, not just scared, but terrified. The person, who literally tried to annihilate the troop, is here, right outside the very walls that separated her from him. Hayley was desperate to find a way she could hide, but there was nothing, just that monster lurking outside the shelter, with her teammates and her boyfriend were tied up with no way of getting loose. All Hayley could do is hope and think.

Gus looked around and in the corner of his eyes he saw the shelter, it was well hidden behind some large piles of brush. "Oh Hayley, come out wherever you are" Gus said as he acted like this was a game of Hide and Seek.

Hayley's eyes shot opened, they were huge; those hazel eyes were blinded by fear. Hayley tried her best to stay still but she was scared, scared that Gus was going to do something to her.

thanks for reading, please review

-BTF


	13. 13 Tears of Pain

Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews, It will take 2 or more reviews to get the next chapter up.

Gus entered the shelter, "Hayley, I brought you a gift" Gus said as he slowly came closer to the corner where he saw a blanket all wrapped around something, he figured it was Hayley, scared to death by his appearance. "Hey Hayley..." Gus said taking the blanket off the thing it was wrapped around only to find a bunch of branches. Just then Hayley popped out of no where and kicked him right in the "wrong place" and she ran as quickly as she could after making that risky move. She ran with all her strength till she reached Jake and Felix, who were still tied up. "Hayley" Jake said franticly wondering what the heck just happened in the shelter. "No time" Hayley grasped the ropes around Jake's hands and quickly loosed them after working on them for a few seconds. Jake was released, as the two of them worked on Felix. The team was unaware that Gus moved, out of nowhere Gus grabbed Hayley and pulled her back. "Jake!" Hayley screamed, scared to even move. Gus had an arm around her neck. Jake watched with his fists clenched, he was ready to take him down, but he had Hayley, his true love in his arms, struggling to breath. "Let's make this fun, shall we?" Gus asked in a devilish way, evil coated his veins, madness over took his body, and anger lied in his eyes. "No" Jake said looking at his enemy for life. "Guess what Jake its opposite day" Gus said as he smiled. Jake was just about to tackle him, when he saw something in his hand. It was a container, sorta like a water bottle, but much smaller. He pushed Hayley onto the ground. Hayley was as petrified as she could be, her boyfriend watched this, he looked like he was going to kill Gus. Hayley just watched Jake, Gus opened the lid and rolled up her right pant's leg, to reveal the open wound. "Hayley, this might sting" Gus said just before he squeezed the bottle so the solution hit the wound. "JAKE HELP!" Hayley cried out in pain, it was so excruciating, no words can describe it. Gus got up and smiled that his job is done. Hayley's eyes were drowned in tears, it hurt so much. Gus then gave a quick smile at Jake "You have a day" Gus said and ran off. Jake ran after him, suddenly once they made a turn, Gus disappeared, like he vanished in thin air. "JAKE" Hayley screamed at the top of her lungs, Jake ran immediately to her side. "Jake…it hurts" Hayley said in the middle of her painful cries. "Oh my god Hayley" He said as he looked at her face, her face was filled with tears, streaming down her face unstoppable. Jake wrapped his arms around Hayley "I know babe, I'm sorry….I'm so sorry" Jake said as he was starting to cry. "Jake" Hayley said as another dozen tears fell from her face. "What Hayley?" Jake replied as he looked at her eyes, "I love you" Hayley said. "I love you Hayley, you need to stay with me, you hear" Jake said looking down at her, she was getting tired. "Jake, it really hurts, very bad" Hayley said trying to contain her cries but no use. She found herself in a tight embrace with her boyfriend. "Jake what did Gus mean" Hayley asked as the pain was slowly decreasing. "About what?" Jake asked wondering what she was talking about. "That we have a day" Hayley said. "I don't know Hayley" Jake replied.

thanks for reading, please review

-BTF, also tell me if there is any time in story where you really like. I would like to know what your favorite parts are. Thanks


	14. 14 Where does it Hurt?

I want EVERYONE to know that in the next few chapter please have a tissue in your hand if wanted. I cried since I am just finishing chapter 15 and 16. They do get very sad

The two of them stayed close together enjoying a nice embrace of one another. Jake slowly took his hand off the ground and placed it onto Hayley's chin and pulled her face up so she could see him. They watched each other's eyes. The two of them leaned in and enjoyed a romantic, passionate, loving kiss. "I will always love you Jake Collins" Hayley said, "I will always love you Hayley Steele" Jake said as they pulled each other into another kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing, Jake went and untied Felix, the last time they tried to untie the ropes, that thing called Gus grabbed Hayley. "Thanks Jake" Felix said once he was released. "No Prob" Jake said. "Hey Felix can you take a look at Hayley's leg, Gus poured some type of liquid onto it and she has horrific pain. "Of course" Felix said looking at Jake in worry.

Felix and Jake walked back to the shelter, where Hayley was already resting. "Hayley" Jake said as he knelt down by her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "What?" Hayley asked. "Is it alright if Felix looks at the wound?" Jake asked, still next to her. "Sure" Hayley said tiredly. "Alright, come outside, so we can see it in the light" "I'm too tired Jake" Hayley said as she lied her head back down. "Did you sleep at all last night" Jake asked. "Yeah, I slept all night" Hayley said still sounding as if she just was in gym class and did 20 miles of running none stop. "Well try and stay awake, I'll carry you outside then" Jake said to Hayley. Jake carried Hayley out, it seemed like she could have fallen asleep in his arms but, she fought to stay awake. He sat her down on the ground, with her head leaning on a large log. Felix brought the emergency kit and sat it down next to Hayley. He quickly slid on one of the two pairs of gloves and carefully rolled the pants leg up. "Ouch" Hayley said almost forming a few tears in those hazel eyes. Jake sat by Hayley and carefully took her hand and held it. "It's going to be ok Hayley" Jake said trying his best to keep Hayley calm. Felix was looking over the wound very carefully, it was inflamed, red in color, and her leg was bruised all over. "Hayley, I need you to tell me if it hurts where I touch" Felix said keeping his eyes on the wound. "Ok" Hayley said, holding Jake's hand. Felix slowly put his hand near her foot, and slowly moved it closer to the wound. About two inches from the wound the pain increased dramatically. "It hurts Felix" Hayley said holding back a couple tears. "Alright" Felix said. "One more time, tell me when it hurts" Felix told Hayley as he placed his hand on her thigh pretty close to her knee and slowly moved it closer and closer to the wound, till Hayley yelled "Stop it hurts!". Felix stopped his hand about five inches from the wound. "Ok, I'm done, doing that Hayley" Felix said, trying to calm her down. Hayley had a tight grip on Jake's hand, but soon the pain decreased and she slowly lightened the pressure on his hand. "Well, I will need to check the wound again in about an hour or so" Felix said looking at Hayley as he stood up. "Alright, but can I go back to bed?" Hayley asked looking at Jake. Jake nodded and lifted her up and brought her back into the shelter. He sat her down kissed her on the forehead and before he knew it she was out. "Jake, come here" Felix said sitting on log. "Whats up?" Jake asked.

Please review, I will update whenever I can, I LOVE reviews you do make my day. Tell me if this is a good story, and what love about it

Thanks for all the reviews, your awesome, and thanks for reading this chapter, there will be a good amount of chapters to go, so I will be writing every night, but I can't update it every night, it takes about two nights to write a good chapter and a good 2nd chapter, when doing homework, ext...lol

-BTF


	15. 15 Unstoppable Tears

Sorry for the delayed update, I've had tons of tests and homework so yeah

"I looked at that wound, and when I was seeing where her pain was, it seems like the pain is spreading" Felix said looking at Jake. Jake sat down beside him, "So what does that mean" Jake asked looking at him wondering. "The pain is spreading, that means that solution is spreading throughout her leg" Felix said that coming to a small pause, he took a deep breath. Jake just watched him, he looked like he was trying to control himself from crying. "Jake, I think that solution was poison, it will spread throughout her body, till…" Felix said before crashing his head into his hands and started to sob. "What?" Jake looked at him as if what he said was the worst thing in his life, and it was. He would loose his friend, his girlfriend, his teammate, his true love. "No" Jake shaking his head, getting up and paced back and forth. He soon collapsed on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "No…No….This is not real, this can't be happening" Jake said as his eyes were closed seeing images of Hayley and him. "Felix, there has to be something we can do…" Jake said looking at him, tears in his eyes looking at his buddy. Felix looked up from his hands, they were also covered in tears, "I don't know Jake, I mean I need to check that wound again in about an hour, if it's spreading quickly, I don't think there will be a way to stop it." Felix said shaking his head looking as his eyes watched the ground. Jake then couldn't take it anymore, he was mad, confused, and most of all his tears in his eyes would not stop coming from his eyes, they kept on coming slowly thou, they dropped to the ground with a sound only Jake could hear it sounded like his heart slowly falling apart and the pieces slowly falling from his face to the ground, it seemed as if the world has just stopped, it seemed like it was a nightmare that would not leave him alone, it seemed like a fear that took over his mind, in other words it broke his heart.

Inside the shelter Hayley overheard everything, she was crying, her tears did not stop falling from her face. "Why…" Hayley sobbed, it was just too much to take in. Jake's tears started to end, but he heard something that would make his heart ache even more, the cries of a million tears, the tears of Hayley. Jake got up and slowly brought his hands to his face once again and wiped his tears away. He slowly walked to the shelter and saw Hayley curled up and crying her beautiful eyes out. He walked up to her and collapsed next to her, taking her and embracing her in a comforting hug. "Everything's going to be alright" Jake said trying to contain more tears that started to form in his eyes, but no use, they slowly slid down his face. Hayley kept crying. "Hayley no matter what happens I will always be here for you, and I will always love you" Jake said in the middle of his sobs. Hayley pushed closer to Jake, Jake tightened his grip on Hayley. "I will always love you Jake" Hayley said when she ran out of breath from crying so much.

I will update ASAP I would like as many reviews as possible, I love all the commets you guys do truely make my day Thanks a ton everyone

-BTF


	16. 16 Good Signs

Hey everyone I hope you like this chapter, and the last chapter. I know it is sad, but please tell me do you think its a good story

"We got to find a way out of these woods" Jake said as he finished crying all the tears he could. "How…" Hayley said as she was curled up against Jake in the corner of the shelter. "I don't know, but we just have too get out of here" Jake said as he looked down at his girlfriend, with those chocolate brown eyes. "Is it alright if I go outside and talk to Felix?" Jake said after a good long 15 minutes of pure silence. "Sure, I'm really tired Jake, can I take small nap, please?" Hayley asked, just before she yawned. "After Felix comes here and checks on the wound" Jake said to Hayley, who was already lying on the ground, Jake held her head up, as he placed one of two blankets behind her head. "I'll go get Felix, I think he will hurry up, so you can take a nap" Jake said as he got up and walked out of the shelter, where he found Felix sitting on the ground, resting against a log. "Felix, its been a 45 minutes, can you check on Hayley's wound, she really want to go to sleep" Jake said. "Sure" Felix got up and walked to the shelter with him. Jake kneeled down next to Hayley and held her hand, he kissed it and looked back at Hayley's eyes "It will be alright, I promise" Jake said, reassuring Hayley she will be fine. Hayley nodded and turned her head back to Felix who was on the other side of her and putting back on the gloves and slid her pant's leg up to reveal the wound once again, it looked the same as before. "Hayley tell me where it hurts" Felix said, taking a deep breath. He placed his cold hand on the warm skin that belonged to Hayley, he placed his hand near the bottom of her foot and started to move it closer to the wound, knowing that this can determine if the poison will continue to spread. He slowly moved towards the wound, he then reached the spot where Hayley demanded him to stop before, but this time there was no pain, Felix kept getting closer to the wound then about an inch from the wound the pain was, Hayley's eyes shut, feeling the pain once again. Felix "Alright Hayley one more time" Felix placed his hand on her thigh in the exact place he did before, and moved closer to the wound, Felix then reached the spot where Hayley had pain before, but not this time, he kept getting closer to the injury and Hayley bit her bottom lip, Felix then took that as if she was starting to feel pain, and he was correct the pain in her leg was closer to the wound then last time. "Ok I am finished Hayley, you seem really tired, you take a nap" Felix said as he got on his feet. Jake placed a small kiss on Hayley and walked out of the shelter. Soon Hayley was out, Jake was looking back into the shelter, seeing the girl of his dreams sleeping peacefully, with little bits of light shinning upon Hayley's body. "Jake, can you come here" Felix said. Jake turned around from the entrance of the shelter. He walked up to Felix who was sitting once again on the log. "Jake, It seems like the pain is decreasing rapidly, Hayley's pain was in a smaller range this time then before, if it keeps getting smaller, I think she will be completely fine" Felix said looking at Jake. "That's a relief" Jake said as he took a deep breath.

Please review, I really enjoy reading them :)

WARNING:Bring tissue box for the next chapters

thanks

-BTF


	17. 17 Cold to the Touch

Sorry everyone for not updating soon, but I had tons of homework, its kind of tough writing a fanfic, while taking notes for science class lol. Anyways thanks a ton for all the reviews, I enjoy them.

"Yeah, anyways we need to start heading out" Felix said knowing that they should get home, knowing that one of the team members is injured that the injury could get infected if not treated with the right treatment, witch wasn't possible deep in this forest, far away from HQ. "I agree its not really good staying out here for so long" Jake said to Felix. "I suggest we get some shut eye so tonight we can get a good night sleep and wake up and be ready to leave" Felix said. "Well I'll go get some wood, so we can start a fire" Jake said, "Alright just don't go out of view, because we don't know if Gus or other monsters are about" Felix said. "Yes mother" Jake said like he was a little kid. Jake went about one hundred away from where Felix was, Jake and Felix could still see each other. Jake gathered some old limbs from trees and made a small pile, the pile grew till Jake was satisfied. Jake then placed as much wood as he could in his arms and carried it towards the pile of wood that was already burned. "Felix you can light it now" Jake said as he sat on the log. "Uhh…Jake we don't have a match, we used it on the last fire" Felix said, biting his lip knowing Jake would probably get angry. With that said Jake did what Felix guessed he would do, he got mad. "Why, did we only have one stupid match? Jake asked getting up and looking towards Felix's direction. "Uh we never expected us getting LOST" Felix said and adding a louder tone to the last word, meaning that they were lost. "Also I sort of had a box of matches, but I sort of…used them in a science experiment" Felix said backing up a few steps. "WHAT!" Jake yelled out looking at Felix with an evil glare. Jake walked closer to him looking at him as if he was insane. "You used them in a science experiment?" Jake said in voice of anger and frustration. "Yeah I did buddy, but look on the bright side at least its not cold or storming" Felix said. Suddenly clouds flooded the sky above them, little droplets of rain fell. "I spoke to soon" Felix said looking at Jake who just exhaled a big breath he sounded mad.

The two of them quickly ran into the shelter and saw Hayley curled up in a ball freezing; you could hear her sharp intake of breath, as the air ran directly into her lungs, and as if it felt like ice was in her chest she curled up, so tightly trying to keep herself warm. "Hayley" Jake said as he quickly got next to her. "What's wrong?" Jake said looking down at Hayley. All Jake heard was a low muffled voice, sounded as if someone duct tapped her mouth. "Hayley look at me, tell me what's wrong?" Again all that was heard was a little whimper, so low of a voice. Jake knew something was wrong; he slowly placed his hands on Hayley's arms, they were as cold as ice. Jake slowly moved her arms away from her face, once they were moved; Jake saw blue lips, like what you would see if you fell into a freezing lake. "Jake" Hayley said in such a low voice only Jake could hear what she said. "Oh my god Hayley" Jake quickly took off his jacket and wrapped it around her. He then grabbed the blanket that they slept under the night before and Felix threw his jacket to him with no questioning. He quickly lifted her on top of the blanket and placed the two jackets over her. "I'm so cold Jake" Hayley said just in a voice a little over a whisper. "I know" Jake said looking down at her. "How long?" Hayley asked. "How long what" Jake asked looking down at her and her misery. "Till I….warm up" Hayley said still freezing as if this was Antarctica. "You should be getting warm" Jake said looking at her, running his hand through her hair that lied almost lifeless on her head. "I'm not getting any warmer" Hayley said looking at Jake with her eyes only half way open. Knowing that Hayley was freezing, he acted fast knowing that she could freeze to her death in a matter of minutes. He quickly got down next to her and wrapped his well toned arms around her back and pulled her as close as possible. Hayley started to warm up slowly. Her body was curled up next to him. He held her tightly, hoping that she will warm up. Still in his mind he wondered why she was freezing, it is 60 degrees outside, and she shouldn't be that cold. Hayley just lye next to Jake, warming up slowly, trying her best to relax, she just took in some deep breaths as the warmth from him floated into her lungs. Jake on the other hand was thinking, "Could it be that she is sick or fighting flu" Jake soon decided he would wait till the morning to think anymore

Please review everyone, I truely love them, please tell me what you think, and I will try to update soon, since I'm on break for a few days.

THANKS

-BTF


	18. 18 Unexpected Turn

Hey everyone. Sorry about the long update date. I have had massive amounts of homework, but I got some spare time right now, so here is Chapter 18 Unexpected Turn. The next chapter might not be posted till Christmas Break, but we'll see.

About six hours into the night, Jake was still sleeping, but something was waking him, slowly. It felt like something was shaking, it was boiling hot what he had his arm on. It felt like a boiling cup of water, which was shaking. Jake soon opened his eyes and was met with a sad, scared, sick looking face, it was Hayley. She looked so weak; she looked like she was going to pass out. "Oh my god Hayley" Jake got up from where he was lying, he quickly yelled for Felix, who was right next to him, so of coarse he woke with a fright. "Felix!" Jake yelled again unaware that Felix was already up. "What's wrong?" Felix looked up from where he was and saw Hayley, lying on the ground, looking like she just got in a serious monster battle, she was white as snow. "OMG what happened" Felix leaped up from where he was. He quickly ran over to the others. "I don't know, I just woke up and saw Hayley, in this condition" Jake said trying his best to calm down, he failed. Thoughts of worry, fear, and confusion filled their minds. They were as worried as they could be. "What should we do?" Jake asked franticly. "I don't know I'll check her pulse and things like that" Felix said getting the last pair of gloves and quickly placed them onto his hands. He quickly checked her pulse was quick; it was like her heart was racing. He could hear that her breathing was rapid, it sounded like she was as ill as she could be. He placed his hand on her forehead, it was scorching hot. Felix quickly removed his hand from her head. While Felix was over looking a few other signs of illnesses, Jake sat next to Hayley and held her hand, and then it hit him like a freight train. "The wound" Jake said under his breath. He then thought of it for a moment, learning about poisons and stuff like that in school. Could the poison be causing these symptoms? "Felix" Jake said looking up, at him. "Yeah?" Felix asked, looking at his friend. "I think you should…look at that wound" Jake said looking towards where the wound was located. Felix only nodded; he quickly got near Hayley's leg and once again pulled her pant's leg up, and revealed an inflamed lesion. It was red, but the rest of her body was white. It looked weird, like a deep colored red towards the middle, but getting lighter the farther away from the middle. "Hayley" Felix asked. Hayley looked weakly at Felix. "If it hurts squeeze Jake's hand" Felix said looking at Hayley, who didn't even look like she wanted to speak again. Hayley gave a small nod, her hand was held by her boyfriend's, their skin was like a magnet to each other, they didn't want to let go. Felix slowly put his hand at the base of her lag and slowly moved it closer. Hayley soon grasped Jake's hand, with a huge amount of force, thank god that Jake was biting his lip or he would have yelled in pain. Felix hand stopped where it was. The pain has spread once again, but this time it has gone farther then it did before. His hand only moved a few inches before the pain increased. Felix took a deep breath and he placed his hand on her thigh and as his hand met her skin, Hayley almost screamed, as she tightened her grip Jake's hand. The pain had a larger area. It had moved witch meant that the poison was spreading, rapidly.

Please review, I really do enjoy reading them, they make me write faster.

Thanks everyone for all the great reviews, I always love reading them

-BTF


	19. 19 Race Against Time

Hey everyone, so heres cahpter 19. I have so much homework these past few days so it was tough to write. Christmas break is in a couple days, so I will probably update once or twice next week. Thanks for all the reviews :)

Tears were flooding those very eyes that were only open about a centimeter. Felix shook his head, and then looked towards his companion. "Jake…Hayley" Felix said with his eyes closed he took a deep breath in and out. He then revealed his eyes and looked at the two. "The poison has spread witch means that we don't have to long before…" Felix couldn't finish the sentence; he was already breaking down in tears. They fell from his eyes almost like rain. Jake looked down at Hayley's hand. Their fingers were entwined with one another's. She never wanted to let go, and neither did he. Jake felt a small tear come out of his eyes. Jake turned towards Hayley; she was already crying her eyes out. She was trying to hold them back; you could truly see her fighting to not cry. Her head still lying on the ground, all the tears streamed down the sides of her head. Falling onto the blanket underneath her, and they disappeared. Jake put his hand on her face and wiped some of the water that blurred her vision. He then looked up at Felix, with one hand still holding Hayley's. He asked the question that could make his heart stop at that very moment if it wasn't the answer he wanted. "How long…do we have?" Jake said as he turned from Felix to Hayley. "Not long…" Felix answered looking at the ground near his legs. Jake took in a deep breath knowing that his heart was breaking before his very eyes. Jake then stood up from where he was sitting. He looked down at his teammates. "We're getting out of these woods, today" Jake said. "How? We don't know where we are" Felix asked looking up to him. "We'll find away" Jake said, looking towards his girlfriend. "We always have found a way" Jake said slightly smiling at his girlfriend, in attempt to keep her calm, and he succeeded. "Felix can you pack the weapons and other things, while I watch Hayley?" Jake asked, knowing that Hayley needed constant looking after, since she was put into this horrific situation. "Sure" Felix answered and he started packing, leaving a blanket out to keep Hayley wrapped in since she kept having changes in temperature.

Please review everyone, I Love Reviews

thanks, have a Merry Christmas everyone

-BTF


	20. 20 I'm Not Going Anywhere

Hey everyone, its been a LONG time since i've update so so so very sorry to everyone. I've had tons of homework and i've been very busy. Since its the last quarter in school, i dont have "that" much homework. So whenever i've been getting time to write i;ve wrote little paragraphs and tonight I just updated this story and I from all the reviews I thought I should update the story. So here is number 20. Sorry its sorta short, It's pretty late here and tomorrow I have tests...you get the idea

I do not own anything! and if i did Jake and Hayley would have gotten together way back in the Speed episode "which was like a year ago" so yeah...and did you guys here that Nickelodeon is waiting till May to bring back the troop, ahhhhhh I had this Saturday circled on my calender that it was going to be on this coming weekend, but nooo Nickelodeon had to delay it D:

anyways its time for me to shut up, and time for you to read, and please review when you're done, thankyou!

A half hour passes, Felix has just finished packing. Jake was holding Hayley in his lap, wrapped lightly in his muscular arms, making slow circles with his thumb on her shoulder. She seemed really tense, but that feeling of Jake's warm hand rub on her shoulder made it go away in seconds. She had her head buried in Jake's chest. She was trying her best to stay calm. She has stayed cool through all those situations during monster fights, but this was different. It wasn't like a battle with a monster, but more like a fight against time. A few minutes could change the world that surrounds them. Hearts could shatter in seconds, tears could fall in an instant, relationships could alter in one word. This was truly a whole new game against the clock.

Soon the team is up on their feet, except for Hayley who couldn't walk. Her health was decreasing, but she would fight through it, she wouldn't give up, without a fight. Jake lifted her with ease into his arms and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Jake enjoyed having her graceful arms around him. The three of them headed out, they left the shelter. Felix had a blaster in his arms, ready to take down any monsters that get in their way. It was pretty strange that they haven't seen any monsters the whole time they were out in these woods. Jake walked carefully behind Felix watching where he was going and every now and then looks down at his love. Her color was white, ghostly white. The poison must be causing this. Hayley looked up at those chocolate eyes that she always loved, her head nestled into his shoulder. The team kept on walking, through the dense woods. They had no way of indicating of what way they were going. The leaves and branches of all the trees clouded their vision from the sky. About a half hour later the team took a break. Hayley rested against Jake's arms that were wrapped around her in a nice embrace. This made her feel warm. Jake enjoyed holding Hayley, she was one of the most popular, nicest, most beautiful girls in their school, and Jake was the lucky guy.

After a short break the team decided to start walking again. Jake held Hayley in his arms. Her face was starting to get whiter. Her hands were starting to become cold. "Jake" Hayley said in an exhausted tone. "Yeah" Jake replied looking down at her as he slowed his pace. "I'm so tired…and my head hurts" Hayley said with her eyes partly open. "I know, but we're going to get out of these woods, and we'll find help" Jake said looking up to see where he was placing his feet then back down to Hayley. "Just relax, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere" Jake gave a reassuring smile at Hayley; which did make her cool down.

Thanks for reading, and i'll try and update soon!

-BTF


	21. 21 I'll Walk for You

Hey everyone of fanfiction! It's been awhile! So sorry, the last couple weeks I was in school, and then this week I was busy with things around the house…so yeah I couldn't really get time to write. I would like to thank all my reviewers, you guys make my day all the time! This story is coming to a close either in about 2 or 3 more chapters. THE TROOP SEASON 2 STARTS June 25th I think. I'm sooooooo happy its going to be on.

The team walked for about an hour, Hayley's health was decreasing. Her skin was white as a ghost; her touch was as cold as ice. Jake was horrified that he might lose Hayley if he didn't get her help in time. Felix led the way through the dense forest. Trees of many types kept them from seeing what was ahead. Jake pressed his head closer towards Hayley to try and help not only her but his heart stay in one. The three of them continued to walk. It was still early morning, around two. The three of them were exhausted but knowing that a life of one of them was hanging by a thread. The team had traveled about ten miles and still it was all woods. The journey seemed as if it would never end. It seemed like Jake made wrong decision. Jake and Felix's feet pounded the ground below. Sometimes a foot would crush a small twig or flip over a small stone. All these sounds were the only thing that made Jake believe that this was real. This was a real situation, a girl was literally dying in his arms, a monster could attack him at any moment, it wasn't like watching a movie, it was like acting in a major play, and one wrong move could make it or break it for you and the others in the scene. Jake looked down at Hayley, lying cold in his arms, but he could still feel her heart beat. Still this whole situation was a lot to take in. The stars still twinkled in the sky over their heads. Jake and Felix started to think they would never get out of this nightmare. When all hope was lost the team kept on walking, they weren't going to give in, when they came this far.

"I think this was a bad idea" Felix said with his eyes glued to the floor of the woods.

"I think that too, but we can't give up" Jake said as he looked at Hayley, still alive, but just. Jake was too lost looking at his almost lifeless love. That he didn't realize that Felix had stopped walking.

"Why did you stop walking" Jake asked after he almost bumped into him. There was no answer.

"Felix, what are you looking at" Jake asked as he started fallowing the path his eyes were staring at. When he realized what he was looking at, he froze as well. About fifty meters in front of them was a road, not just a road it was the road Jake and Felix took when they were looking for Hayley. Jake then quickly looked at Felix and shook him.

"Dude, we have to hurry" Jake said as Felix came back down to earth.

"Let's go" Felix said as they started a fast walk towards the road. Once they met the tar, they couldn't believe they made it. Jake looked down at Hayley, she looked so weak, she was still resting. Jake and Felix made a quick dash in the direction of where the school was. They needed Mr. Stockley's help; he was the only one that held the antidotes that cured poison from monsters. Felix identified it was poison from one of the most venomous monsters. When they saw the school in their view, they were in the homestretch. The two of them were in a quick jog. Once they reached the school, Felix wiped out his key card. He held it up to the scanner and the doors opened. Once they were inside the school they broke into a sprint in the halls. Once they reached that familiar blue door, they quickly opened it. Felix ran up to the picture frame that hid the key card scanner and quickly inserted the card. Once done the doors of the secret elevator opened.

"Can you believe it, we made it back" Jake said as they were in the blue lit elevator. A couple seconds pass and the doors opened to reveal the secret base. All the lights were on. Stockley must be in the HQ at the moment. Jake and Felix exited the elevator.

"Mr. Stockley we need help fast!" Felix yelled out in the HQ, hoping that their advisor was here. Suddenly Mr. Stockley ran down from the upper part of HQ and saw them. "Your back" he said as he ran towards his team. "Yeah, no time to explain, we need help, Gus made an appearance and poisoned Hayley, she is holding by a thread right now" Felix quickly spat out. "Ok, ok bring her over here" Mr. Stockley said as he cleared one of the large stainless steel desks. Jake slowly placed her onto the cold table; witch was now covered with a white cloth. "How did the poison get into her body" Mr. Stockley said as he grabbed a stethoscope from the large assortment of doctor supplies. "Gus had this container and he held Hayley down and poured in onto the wound on her leg she got from Gus before we found her" Jake said. Stockley looked Hayley, who looked motionless, and then he quickly went to the other side of the table and rolled up the pant's leg where Jake pointed to. Under the material lied a large wound. It looked very bad, really infected. "We need to transport her to the hospital, I know someone that used to be a troop member who works there, and can help us out" Mr. Stockley said as he went over to the phone and called his friend. While he was doing that Jake walked over to Hayley who was starting to wake. "You're going to be alright, I'm here" Jake said looking down at Hayley. Hayley's eyes were just little bit open. "Jake?" Hayley said as she looked up into his familiar brown eyes. "It's me, we are at HQ we are going to bring you to the hospital" Jake said as he went closer to her, so she didn't have to open her eyes that much to see him. Hayley just nodded at what he said. "Hayley you need to stay awake, alright?" Jake said as he placed his hand in her blonde hair. "I'm so tired Jake" Hayley was able to whisper. "I know, we'll be leaving her in a moment, and then you can just shut your eyes on the ride there, ok?" Jake said as he knew Hayley was exhausted, since she had been fighting this terrible poison. "When we get to the hospital, I'll try and stay by you as much as I can" Jake said then he placed a small kiss on her cheek. Hayley smiled at this, it was the only smile she had put on her face in over a day. "Alright team, Jake you carry Hayley into the back of the troop van, Felix you sit in back also, lets move" Mr. Stockley said as he placed the phone down and lead the way towards the garage. The team loaded into the van, and they were off. They raced towards the hospital; they were to save Hayley.

Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way see that little yellow review button, its really lonely. Thanks again everyone. I hope I can update in the next few days, but you never know what tomorrow brings.


	22. 22 Stay Awake

**Hey everyone of fanfiction! I know is been A LONG time since I last updated, which I am very sorry for. I have been busy with a bunch stuff going on. I just haven't had much time to write; again I am very sorry to every single on of my readers. BTW I want to thank all my reviewers and readers. You guys are seriously amazing, and I don't think I would've written this much without you guys. Please keep on reading and Reviewing. Sorry this chapter is shorter.**

Jake held Hayley in his arms, even thou they were exhausted they knew he couldn't let her down. Jake just positioned his arms in a different way. He could feel her take every small breath, he watched as she took every breath, worried one of them could be her last. The feeling of her hand wrapped in his helped him stay calm, it always has.

Within fifteen minutes the team pulled into the hospital parking lot. Mr. Stockley drove the secret troop vehicle towards the back of the huge building, and stopped the van directly in front of a wall. Stockley went out and scanned his troop leader ring into the very tiny scanner. The wall flew open, reveling a large ramp. It looked almost like a parking ramp, but was completely indoors and underground. Mr. Stockley got back in the van, and entered the building, once inside the wall closed up. Once they were at the bottom of the ramp. Mr. Stockley parked and turned the van off. He then got out and opened the back doors of the troop van. Felix walked out, and then Jake walked out with Hayley still sleeping. Jake started to wake Hayley up. "Hayley, please get up, we are at the hospital, you need to wake up now, please" Jake said as he watched her eyes gradually opened half way.

"Jake" Hayley said as she looked up at him.

"We are at the hospital, I want you to be awake while the doctor checks up on you" Jake said smiling down at her and she smiled back.

"Ok" Hayley said in a very weak voice. The team entered what looked like a doctor's office. Then a person in blue shirt and pants walked out of a back room witched looked like an operating room.

"Hey Stockley" the person said as he walked up to them.

"Hey Dr. Davis" Stockley said as the two shook hands. Dr. Davis looked like an ordinary doctor. He had a stethoscope around his neck. He had dark brown hair, and he was about 5 and half feet tall. On his blue shirt was a card that had his picture and his name Dr. Greg Davis.

"So I heard we had an injured troop member" Davis said as he walked up to Jake and Hayley. "Well bring her into the examination room" he said as he was turning around to head towards the door he came out of. The team followed him and the walked down a hallway till they were in the examination room. It was neatly prepped for their arrival. There were machines lined up against a wall. Large lights like you would see in an operating room on the ceiling. In all, the room looked very high tech. Jake slowly placed Hayley onto the examination table which was covered by a white sheet you would usually find at a doctor's office. Jake stood on the opposite side that Davis was on.

"So what exactly happened?" Davis asked with concern as he walked over to them.

"This person known as Gus placed a bunch of this toxic stuff onto the wound that's on her leg and it has been having really bad effects on her" Jake said as he held her hand.

"I've read about Gus, he is an evil person, well I'll do my best" Davis said as he rolled up her pants leg that reveled the dreadful wound.

"Whoa that's some heck of an injury" Davis said as he walked over to his tools and grabbed a syringe.

"I'm going to take a small sample of this stuff on her leg, Jake I believe that is your name, can you please keep her still this might sting" He said as he slowly placed the syringe's tip next to the wound. Jake was holding Hayley's hand while he stocked her hair with his other hand. Hayley flinched a couple times. Jake watched Hayley as she looked ever so helpless, weak, and in horrific pain. Her ghostly white skin as white as the sheet on the exam table. Her fragile hand which was just lying motionless in Jake's looked almost like there was no sign of life in it. Her eyes were filled with exhaustion and fear. It looked like she would pass out any second.

"Jake…" Hayley said in such a quiet tone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm so…tired"

"I know" Jake said as he rubbed Hayley's ghostly hand with his thumb.

**So here is the chapter. Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter should be uploaded soon, but you never know what life can throw at you. I'll try my best; school starts in half a month…SHESH this summer has gone by fast. Anyone else agree? Well again I want to thank everyone. Keep on reviewing guys!**

**-BTF**


	23. 23 170 to Flatline

**Hey Everyone, I'm back. I've been very busy so yeah. I'm sorry that I havent updated this for quite some time. But good thing is that I did and I'll hopefully update it again soon. HOPEFULLY! Thanks for the reviews! You guys make my day!**

Davis left the room to test the sample. Stockley and Felix we're resting their heads against the wall. It would be a few minutes till the results would be in. It seemed like the clock was against them, instead of time passing quickly it passed unhurriedly. Jake's coffee eyes looked directly at the girl he treasured with his entire heart. Her body looked so frail. He felt a tear come to his face, seeing his girl in so much hurt. In everything they've been through she was so powerful, so tough, so alive, but now she looked the complete opposite. Her eyes were bloodshot and every breath she took sounded hoarse. There was only a bit of her hazel eyes still glistening between her eyelids.

"Jake…" Hayley said as a tear came to her face and slowly made a trail down her pale face.

"What is it Hayley?" Jake asked as he got closer to her and looked deep into her eyes.

"It's…It's getting…hard to breath" Hayley slowly said and a coughing fit followed.

"Oh my god!" Jake said as he looked at his troop leader and team member.

"Get Davis!" He literally screamed at his team.

Stockley got up and ran over to Jake and Hayley, while Felix ran out into the hall and started yelling for a doctor to come over.

"*cough* *cough* *cough*"was all Hayley could do and every time she'd cough the pain increased in her lungs. It hurt when she took a breath. It hurt when she moved a limb. It hurt when she blinked her eyes. It hurt every time she made the slightest movement.

"Calm down Hayley" Stockley said as he helped Jake tried to calm her down. Hayley still had tears falling every once and awhile as she took every breath.

"Where's the doctor!" Jake spat out as he also was trying everything to get Hayley to calm down.

Soon the doctor and a couple nurses ran into the room.

"Get the monitors going" Davis ordered his nurses to do as he walked over to them.

Hayley continued her agonizing coughs, it just wouldn't stop. Her heart was racing as fast as a race horse's. It was beating an insane amount. Her body shook as if her body was in an earthquake. Her coughs continued to get worse as the nurses attached the wires onto her body.

"Hayley you need to calm down, we're right here, please" Jake said as the nurses plugged in the machines and typed away at their computers for answers to help her.

"Davis her heart is beating at 170bpm" The nurse said as she watched the monitor go ballistic.

"Test results are back, the toxin is abrin, from a lethal plant there is no antidote for it" Katie (One of the nurses) said.

"You have to do something!" Jake yelled at Davis.

"Jake calm down, we will try everything to treat her"

"Jake...*cough*…help…" Hayley coughed out. As she reached out and grasped his hand.

"You're going to be alright Hayley, just calm down a bit please" Jake pleaded her. Hayley leaned back onto the hospital bed. Jake placed his hand on the side of her face and held it there. His thumb stroked the side of her face and he looked down at her figure.

"Jake…I…*cough*…I…Love…*cough*…"

"What Hayley?" I asked her as her coughs receded for a moment and she stopped in mid sentence. He looked deeply through her eyes, her shaking stopped and she seemed at peace.

"I love you Jake…Collins…" Hayley said as her eyes fell beneath her eyelids.

"She's flat lining" Katie said.

"No..." Jake said, unable to handle that Hayley's heart was failing her.

**Please leave a review, I love reading them very much so and I wish to have atleast 2 before my next update. Thanks!**


End file.
